


Proper Ladies Don't

by poor_dumb_killian



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poor_dumb_killian/pseuds/poor_dumb_killian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail knew it was not proper to want a pirate in her bed - but with no one there to tell her no, she was determined to find enjoyment before being returned to her father and her duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddencait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/gifts), [lenfaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenfaz/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [hiddencait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait) in the [pirate_prompts_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pirate_prompts_2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Proper ladies don't.
> 
> Why yes I want smut for this - all of the smut, preferably with Abigail taking one for the team for all of us and climbing Billy like a tree.
> 
> For this to work, Abby has her own cabin aboard the Man of War and their journey to Charles Town takes an extra day. This is about half of what I have written for this fic, part 2 should be up soon (and is very smutty, as requested).
> 
> Also, a happy (and very belated) birthday to Lena! I hope some Ashebones smut will make up for my tardiness, my dear! And a very special thanks to Amy (zengoalie) for being my beta and enabler!

There are a number of things drilled into a lady’s head from a young age.

_Always cross your ankles while sitting._

_Never slouch._

_Don’t speak an opinion in open discussion unless it is asked of you._

The list goes on and on. It was dizzying to keep track of all the things a proper lady should not do. Though always highlighted at the top of that list was to never be caught in questionable circumstances with a man. Such a thing could - and would - sully even the brightest of reputations in English society.

And yet, as she watched the looming form of Billy Bones high in the rigging, untying and retying knots while hoisting his significant weight easily from line to line - propriety seemed the furthest thing from her mind.

She licked her lips subconsciously as he pulled his entire body up to the next level of masts - his arms flexing and bulging in ways she didn’t know were possible. Up until now, she had only seen the pudgy, lazy gentlemen of the Ton; more acquainted with a quill and ink than any manual labor. She had no idea the effects that labor could have on a man’s body, and witnessing it first hand was proving to be rather distracting.

“Are you alright, Abigail?” came the soft inquiry from Mrs. Barlow, “You seem to be a bit flushed, would you like to go below deck and out of the sun?”

“Oh no, thank you,” she finally managed to draw her eyes away from his upward progress and offered a shaky smile, “It’s actually quite pleasant up here on deck.”

Mrs. Barlow offered a knowing smile back as Abigail’s cheeks further warmed at being caught gawking. She attempted to get back to her journal entry, but wasn’t sure whether it was helping her sort her thoughts, or further muddying what she thought she knew.

Before her trip across the ocean she was absolutely sure that pirates were more monster than man; that they should be feared because somewhere through their life they were striped of their humanity. Her experience with her original captor seemed to support that notion. Captain Low was unnecessarily cruel; unable to show even a glimpse of human decency.

What she had seen of the Walrus crew over the past two days was contradictory to everything she had known to be fact. The services held earlier in the day for their fallen comrade had proven that much.

“There aren’t many men in the Ton with a physique like Mr. Manderly,” Mrs. Barlow said without looking up from her book, “And I’m sure you weren’t allowed to go wandering the docks where you would have a higher chance of finding one.”

Abigail was at a loss for how to respond; she felt like a fish out of water as she opened and closed her mouth trying to find anything to say.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Abigail,” Mrs Barlow said as she placed her book in her lap and reached for her trembling hand, “I am not your mother or father, and can see you’ve grown into a woman.” She gently squeezed Abigail’s hand and smiled, “A woman with two working eyes.”

“It’s just - “ she hesitated, “this is nothing at all what I expected. These men are - well, ordinary men; with bonds and friendship and entire lives. They aren’t at all the monsters I was led to believe.”

Mrs. Barlow rose from her chair and extended her hand, “Come, take a walk with me.”

Abigail took her hand and stood. Mrs. Barlow started to lead her around the deck as she began, “It is much easier for English society to villainize an entire group of people if they are believed to be less than men. If the general public knew that these men were nothing more than people wronged by the crown and fighting for their own freedom, it would be very difficult to keep the control they’ve maintained on their colonies.”

“I don’t understand,” Abigail wondered allowed, “A proper ruler should not need to rely on lies and tricks to maintain control.”

“The men on this ship are in agreement with you,” Mrs. Barlow gestured to the crew scattered around the deck, hard at work. “They won’t bow down to a crown who relies on shame, gossip and brutality to keep its populace in line. But that does not make them monsters.”

“Some pirates are monsters,” Abigail said as Captain Low’s face flashed before her eyes once more.

Mrs. Barlow wrapped her arm reassuringly around her shoulders and gave her a loving squeeze, “That’s true, but being a pirate does not a monster make. Men all over the world are monsters. Even Lords and Dukes can be unusually cruel to people under their employment or even their very family.”

Abigail was flabbergasted by the notion; but had to admit, the older she got the more wrongs she had noticed around her. It seemed the more she learned of civilized society, the less civilized it truly seemed.

* * *

 

Abigail had tried everything she could think of to fall asleep, but nothing was working. Mrs. Barlow’s words echoed through her brain, making her further question everything she knew.

And when she had reprieve from thoughts of monster versus man, her mind wandered back to Mr. Manderly. His bulging biceps were a sight to behold, and she found herself not wanting to be returned to her father. She knew she would never see a man of Billy’s stature again, and she was intensely curious about what lay beneath that linen shirt he seemed to favor.

She had slept with her corset and petticoat over her shift many times before, but for some reason tonight she could not get comfortable. She suspected it had something to do with her view all day; she had felt hot and bothered ever since.

_Fresh air and a walk about deck_ \- she decided - _that’s what I need_.

She wrapped her robe tightly around her and secured it with a knot before pushing through the door. She knew walking around a pirate ship in the night was likely not smart, but the air in her cabin was stuffy; at this rate she would never find sleep. She had to try something.

She felt along the dark hallway before finally reaching the ladder to the deck. The moon was so bright it felt nearly blinding after the dark of below; but her eyes adjusted as she reach the railings of the top deck and took in a deep breath of ocean air.

She knew returning to her father would mean marriage, and that was not something she was looking forward to. In her youth she used to dream of being a wife - madly in love with her husband and happily bearing children. The older she got, the less sure she was she would like her husband. The idea of allowing someone to control what she could and could not do had no appeal.

Her time with Captain Low did nothing but solidify those feelings.

A shudder ran down her spine as her thoughts went to Low and his men. Only the possibility of ransom had kept her safe from their touch. She was forever thankful of that.

She wondered if having the right to choose the man she married would be any better than a traditional, arranged marriage. Would a man like Mr. Manderly be kinder to her than the Lord her father had chosen?

_Or am I just a foolish girl?_

A sound from behind her made her nearly jump out of her skin. “You shouldn’t be up here, you know,” came a familiar voice, “It’s not safe all on your own.”

She turned to find the tall form of Mr. Manderly standing on the steps below her. _Did I conjure him from my mind?_

He was almost the same height as her thanks to the steps, so she stood a little taller before she spoke, “That’s not what Mrs. Barlow and Captain Flint have led me to believe. I’ve been told I’m safe here, among friends.”

He smirked before taking a step higher, “Strictly speaking, you are. However,” he took another step closer as her heart raced behind her ribcage, “a pretty girl like you can never be truly safe among a ship of pirates. Captain Flint has control, but some men have baser urges that may outweigh the threat of punishment.”

“Baser urges?” she asked without thought. Of course she knew what he meant, but he had called her pretty and her brain seemed to stop working entirely from there on out.

He took the final step until he was on the upper deck with her. This was the closest she had been to him, and the moon cast shadows over his features as he spoke, “Yes, the urges to throw you over a shoulder, take you to a private corner and do unspeakable things - consequences be damned.”

She was not expecting such frankness, and was trying to comprehend whether he was speaking for himself or not, before deciding to be equally honest, “And are you fighting those urges, Mr. Manderly?”

He seemed momentarily taken back, as he crooked his head to the side and appraised her, “How’d you know my name?”

“You’re deflecting,” she responded immediately, and surprised even herself. She could already hear her governess scolding her for her boldness.

He smiled then, the first full smile she had seen. Her first thoughts were how lovely it was, and how much she wished he would do it more. But then he spoke up, and she felt her breathe back up as he admitted, “I’d have to be deaf, dumb and blind to see you as anything but a gorgeous woman.” He offered his elbow before continuing, “But, no, you’re not at risk with me. Let me escort you back to your cabin so I know you’re safe.”

She bit her lip as she looked to his arm, and smiled a little when she saw his eyes dart to the movement. As she placed her hand on his warm skin she decided to answer his previous question, “Captain Flint told me, yesterday at supper after you came to speak with him.”

“I honestly had no idea he knew my true name,” he seemed to think out loud as he led her down the steps.

She thought it a bit odd that his captain would not know the men who served him, so she had to ask, “Why would Captain Flint not know your name?”

He gave her a crooked smile as he brought her towards the steps to below deck, “Until a few months ago, I wasn’t even certain he knew my first name - let alone my real name. He can be a bit,” he stopped for a moment, apparently looking for the right word, “aloof.”

That she understood, she knew aloof men all too well - her father being the worst offender.

“Why do you care about my safety?” she asked to fill the silence as he led her through the darkness towards her door.

“You ask a lot of questions,” she could hear his smirk, even if she could not see him.

“And you favor deflections over answers,” slipped from her mouth so quickly she could not stop herself.

_Thank goodness Madame Pomfrey is not here_ \- she thought - _she would be mortified by my behavior ._

But Abigail would be lying if she claimed not to be excited by the idea of standing outside her door with a man she very much wanted to discover; and no one around to tell her no, or lecture her about propriety.

They stopped outside her cabin and for a moment she was afraid he would not answer. She was deeply curious as to why he was concerned over her. She was about to abandon all hope and wish him a good night when his voice broke the silence. “I care for your safety because my captain wishes it.”

Her heart sank a little at the realization it was nothing more than duty bringing him to her door. Then he surprised her by adding, “But I also couldn’t live with myself if something were to happen to you and I knew I could’ve prevented it.” Her eyelashes fluttered as she felt the brush of his hand along her cheekbone, “You’re very beautiful, Ms. Ashe.”

In the silence of the dark corridor, the heavy sound of her breathing seemed deafening as the weight of his words sank in. “Abigail,” came out as more of a choke as his hand left her cheek. “Call me Abby,” she corrected her fumbling, desperately wishing he would keep touching her.

She could see the outline of a smile on his face in the darkness, her eyes having adjusted as much as they could. “While we’re on the subject, I much prefer Billy.”

Silence stretched for what seemed like hours, but was more likely mere seconds. She knew the appropriate thing was to bid him goodnight, but every inch of her skin screamed for his rough hand’s touch. She was not ready for him to go, she just had to come up with an excuse for him to stay.

“I appreciate your assistance, Billy.” His name felt sweet on her tongue, she just hoped he wanted to stay as much as she wished it of him. “I was wondering if I could bother you for one more favor?”

* * *

 

He realized he had likely indulged in a bit too much rum tonight with all the frank honesty he had admitted. But he couldn’t regret it; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He nearly lost his footing more than once in the rigging earlier that day; the feeling of her eyes burning into him from below a sensation he wouldn’t soon forget.

He bowed slightly in the low corridor and responded. “I’m at your service for whatever you may need, Abby.”

Her triumphant smile was obvious, even in the dark; it left him feeling uneasy about her intentions. If he didn’t know any better, he would think she’d been flirting with him on their walk back to her cabin.

_But that’s ridiculous_ , he decided, _she’s a lady and I’m nothing but a pirate_.

A notion that seemed less outrageous as her next words were spoken.

“I was hoping you could help me remove my corset,” she said in an innocent tone that contrasted greatly to what her words suggested.

“Why don’t you have Mrs. Barlow help you with that?” He really didn’t want to be caught in her cabin; as tempting as it may be. He much preferred his balls intact and attached to him - something that would not stay true if the Captain discovered him alone in her quarters.

He also wasn’t sure he could trust himself when her creamy, soft skin was exposed to him in the privacy of her cabin. He wanted to explore every inch of what lay beneath that robe tied tightly at her waist, even though he knew he shouldn’t.

“I thought I could sleep with it on when she helped me loosen my dress, but I was above deck because I was unable to sleep.” He felt the brush of her delicate fingers along the curves of his bicep, a trail of goosebumps following in her wake. “I really would rather not wake Mrs. Barlow and the Captain for something so silly.”

“I - um, well I’m not sure that would be appropriate, Abigail.” He was grasping at straws and he could tell she knew by the coy smile she offered in return.

“I thought you said you were at my service,” her hand made its way down his forearm before brushing along his knuckles, “for _whatever_ I may need.”

He didn’t miss the way she practically purred her rebuttal and his body’s reaction was immediate; which left him thankful for the darkness that surrounded them. Admittedly, it had been awhile since he had visited a lady in her chambers. Between Flint’s insane plans and time on the sea, it hadn’t left him much time.

_But this is a proper lady_ \- he reminded himself. He wouldn’t want to do anything to damage her or her reputation. He knew well-enough that a reputation was all a young lady had, but she certainly wasn’t making saying no easy.

“Please,” she must’ve realized he was having an internal argument with himself, “I would really appreciate the help.”

“Alright,” he knew he had to get in and out, or he definitely wouldn’t be able to resist whatever it was she had planned, “But only for a minute.”

“Thank you,” she sighed out in relief - a sigh that did nothing but make his situation harder as she took his hand and opened the door to her room.

A faint light glowed from the lantern hanging by her bed as he ducked through the low door. Her soft hand left his as she walked towards the bed and started to untie her robe. He gulped hard at the thought of what laid beneath. He had never seen the velvety, soft skin of a high-born lady in such close proximity. He found himself wanting to explore every inch of it with his callused, unworthy hands.

“I won’t bite,” she grinned as she turned towards him and pulled the knot free, “you can come more than a step into my quarters.”

“If the Captain were to find me in here, I’d be a dead man.” He took a step towards her as she slowly dropped the robe from her body.

Her thin shift was hanging low off one shoulder; a freckle graced the visible spot and he licked his lips at the thought of tasting it. Her eyes darted to the motion as she bit her own lip in return, doing nothing but adding to his already lewd thoughts.

“Then it’s a good thing he’s asleep.” She closed the final step between them and turned her back to him.

He couldn’t help but drag his finger across her shoulder, grazing that freckle he desperately wanted to kiss, before reaching for the tied cords of her corset. “Shall I just loosen it for you?” He hoped she would say yes, so he could flee to the safety of his bunk and away from the temptation she was presenting.

“I would much rather be completely free of the damned thing.” He was taken back by her course language, having not expected it from a lady of her stature. Though she seemed to be full of unexpected behavior as she turned her head to the side - exposing her long, elegant neck to his gaze - fluttered her lashes and added, “ _Please_.”

He realized then he would never be able to deny her anything. So, he mumbled, “as you wish,” as he finally released the knot and started to work the laces free.

She sighed once more as he loosened around her ribs; a sound he wished to hear more, but knew he shouldn’t. The longer he stayed in her cabin, the less resound he was to leave. He knew the right thing to do, but his body seemed intent on ignoring logic.

His fingers skimmed along her shift-covered back as he tugged at the strings, and felt his pulse pick up as he watched goosebumps erupt across her exposed skin. With the corset loosened, Abigail worked the ties of her petticoat free and dropped it to the ground before kicking it aside. Her lean legs peeked out from below her shift and he knew if he didn’t excuse himself from the room soon, he would never leave.

“You have a very gentle touch,” she whispered into the quiet, “yet another surprise of the last forty-eight hours.”

“Good surprises, I hope,” he responded as he tugged the last of the lace free.

She turned back towards him as she slowly dropped the corset from her body. Her perk breasts were barely covered by the thin fabric remaining, and he averted his eyes in a last ditch effort to continue being a gentleman.

“Very good,” she said as her small hand travelled down the open V of his shirt.

He placed his hand on hers, stopping any progression before saying, “Abby, I’m not sure whatever is on your mind at the moment is the best idea.” He tried one last attempt at reasoning with her, before he lost all control.

“Hmmm,” she hummed, drawing his attention back to her. Her nipples were standing at full attention, adding a strain to his pants that must be obvious by now. “On the contrary, I think it might be the best idea I have ever had.”

Her hand slipped out from under his and she reached both hands up to his face. She cupped his cheeks and stood on her toes before tugging him towards her with considerable force.

Caught off guard by her sudden aggression, he didn’t even bother to fight as her lips sealed over his. A small groan escaped as her soft lips moved over his. His arms automatically wrapped around her small form and tugged her closer - his battle against her advances lost immediately, as he angled his head and deepened the kiss.

There was no way he would leave this room now; consequences be damned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail finally get's the pirate in her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I am the actual worst. Believe it or not, this has been done for a while I just havent been ballsy enough to post it until now. (smut is hard, yall).
> 
> Im actually contemplating turning this silly little idea into a full-fledged, pirate romance novel. I've been wanting to write a novel, and this fic wont get out of my head enough to let other ideas in. So, if nothing else Ill write it just to remove it from my mind. So enjoy this while you can, eventually I will be taking it down.

Abby had never imagined a kiss could feel like this. Her innocent first kiss shared with the little Lord next door all those years ago paled in comparison as Billy consumed her entire being.

His strong arms pulled her closer, bringing her stomach in contact with his hard member and making her blood run hot at the thought that she had been the cause of it. Her fingers itched with the need to explore what was currently pressed into her.

 _All in good time_ \- she reminded herself as she moved her hands from his face and down the solid plains of his back. The bumps and curves of more firm muscle hidden beneath his shirt made her desperate for it’s removal. As she reached to pull it from his pants he broke the kiss to stop her progression.

“If you’re insistent upon doing this,” he pulled her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles between words - setting her skin afire with every gentle caress, “then I insist it being on my terms.”

Not sure what he meant, and not one to shy away from a question she decided to ask. “And what are your terms?”

“You first,” was all he said as he reached for her hips, grasped her backside firmly with his large hands and hoisted her into his arms with ease.

Her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively as he walked her the few paces to her bed and gingerly sat her back on her feet. He brushed his knuckle along the apple of her cheek before reaching for the ribbon holding her side braid in place. His long, nimble fingers worked her hair free of its confines, sending a shiver down her spine with every soft tug.

She had not known what to expect when she lured him into her room, but this gentleness was definitely not it. He seemed to be full of surprises, and she was suddenly sure he would not disappoint.

He kissed along her shoulder, pausing for a moment at a spot she knew held a freckle. She felt the moist pad of his tongue caress her, causing another set of goosebumps to spread across her skin.

She grinned at the thought of a fearsome pirate having a soft spot for freckles - until his mouth travelled along her collarbone to her neck and she lost all train of thought as he kissed his way up to her ear.

She whimpered as his teeth nibbled on her earlobe; she had never imagined such a simple spot to be so erotic. He stopped for a moment and whispered, “Are you sure?”

His hot breath tickled her over-sensitive skin, causing a low moan to escape from the back of her throat before she choked out, “ _yes_.”

If she was more capable of forming words, she would have told him she had never been more sure of anything in her entire life. But as she felt her shift being slowly dragged up her thighs and along her stomach, she knew full-sentences would not be possible for some time.

He pulled the thin fabric over her head and tossed it aside, before taking a step back and appraising the skin he had just revealed.

She had been naked in front of countless handmaidens throughout her life - always being helped in and out of clothes - but nothing had compared to the feeling of his eyes tracking across every inch of her form.

She was more exposed than she had ever felt and had to stop herself from covering her more delicate parts with her hands. That was, until she felt the rough callus of his finger brush along the curve of her breast as a revered “ _bloody perfect_ ,” whispered under his breath reached her ears.

She felt a blush creep up her face as the slickness between her thighs seemed to increase exponentially at his touch. She wanted more before she combusted into a pile of ash on the floor.

Suddenly, he turned and walked for the door. She was afraid she had done something wrong until she heard the click of the bolt. A shudder of excitement rushed through her as she realized there was nothing more she needed to do to convince him.

_He’s mine for the night ._

“I wouldn’t want us being interrupted,” he said as he turned back to her with a look in his eyes that made her feel like she could melt into a puddle right where she stood. “You’ll have to keep quiet,” he added as he stepped back into her space and pulled her into another searing kiss before she could respond.

She thought it likely she would float away if he was not there holding her in place. Every cell in her body was alight as his hands moved down her back and he picked her up to gently place her on the bunk.

She caressed his tongue with her own as he crowded into her, causing her to back up onto the bed while he followed. She heard the thunk of what sounded like heavy boots hitting the wood floor before his hard body pressed her into the mattress from hip to shoulder - her legs spread wide to accommodate his hips as his hand buried deep into her hair tugging in all the right ways.

Her scalp tingled as she reached for the back of his shirt, this time finding no resistance as she pulled it from it’s confines and up his back. He stopped the kiss only enough to tug it the rest of the way off before carelessly tossing it to the side - only giving her a moment to glimpse the skin that had been revealed before returning to her mouth.

She wanted to remember everything about this moment; catalogue it away for her to return to in the future when she was at home with her father, awaiting whatever fate had in store. Everything - from the hard lines of his chest, to every scar that marked his tanned skin pressed hot and firm against her naked body.

She felt his other hand run a slow path down her outer thigh before reaching the back of her knee and pulling her leg over his hip. She moaned into his mouth as the new position brought her soaked center into contact with his hard manhood.

She had always heard of the pleasure men got from sex, she knew from overhearing the servants gossip that only a skilled lover could bring the same satisfaction to a woman. But she never realized the exhilaration that came from knowing the effect she could have on a man; the raw passion she felt at the knowledge he was just as turned on as she - and it was of her doing.

He slowly rocked his hips against hers as he started to kiss down her cheeks to her jawline. She whimpered at the loss of friction as his body moved down hers - missing the pressure against her erogenous zone immediately. That was until he kissed down her chest and flicked his tongue around her nipple, causing a new gasp of surprise as he latched on and nibbled lightly.

Her back arched off the bunk, astonished at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. She hadn’t even realized she was making a sound until he released her breast and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

“Shhh,” he whispered when he broke the brief kiss, “I wouldn’t want us to draw unwanted attention from next door.”

She felt her face burn hot as she bit her lip against a giggle. “Sorry,” she said breathlessly, “I didn’t even realize.”

“Don’t apologize,” he brushed his finger along her lips, dragging it down the hollow of her throat before cupping her breast. “I wish we didn’t have to worry so I could know exactly how much you’re enjoying yourself.”

 _Me too_ \- she thought as he moved back down her body, his mouth giving attention to her other breast as his rough hand ventured lower. He drew a circle around her bellybutton before tracing the crease where her thigh met hip. She had to bite back a giggle that quickly turned into a moan as the touch turned erotic.

Her head started to spin, anxious for what would come next if his simple touch could set fire to every inch of her skin. His hand stroked down to her knee, before heading back north along her inner thigh. She groaned when he finally reached the spot that ached for his touch - his fingers lightly sliding through her curls.

A vibration rumbled through her breast as he groaned. His fingers easily moved through her drenched folds before he found a spot she had no idea existed and started to draw slow, soft circles. All at once she lost awareness of her surroundings. There was nothing that mattered; just her and Billy in this moment, locked away from the world.

His thumb replaced his finger in its torturous ministrations. She bit her lip hard, afraid of the noise she may make as his long finger slid inside her and curled - adding a delicious pressure to her growing pleasure.

He kept his thrusts shallow as he pumped his finger in and out. She whimpered as his mouth finally left her breast, travelling down her stomach and pausing for a moment at her bellybutton.

The short hairs of his face were rough like sand as he kissed his way down. She was not sure what he was going to do, and felt a sudden rush of self-consciousness as he reached her curls. “What are you doing?” She asked in a tone laced with panic.

He stopped immediately and smiled up at her through his lashes. “Relax, Abby,” he kissed along the crease of her thigh for a moment, eliciting a small giggle and setting her back at ease, “I won’t do anything that will hurt you, I promise.”

She nodded her acknowledgement as his tongue replaced his thumb on her most delicate place. She fisted the sheets beneath her and moaned louder than she meant to as he twirled it around the sensitive nub she didn’t even realize she had until he introduced her to it moments ago.

Her vision blurred as he inserted a second finger. She looked down to his impressive back and his face buried between her thighs and felt powerful - like she was being worshiped by a God and she never wanted him to stop.

Her hand made its way into his hair, she scratched her nails along his scalp as he hit a particularly good rhythm with the curl of his fingers and caress of his tongue. He moaned into her, causing a vibration that made the tightening in her belly increase tenfold.

“Oh God,” she groaned as he inserted a third finger and continued his shallow thrusts. She wondered how much more she could take as everything seemed to spin around her.

She felt her body start to quiver around his fingers as his pace seemed to increase. “Let go, darling,” he spoke quickly before massaging the flat part of his tongue along her folds once more. She tried to grasp at his hair as his determination became clear - but she didn’t know what he wanted. He groaned once more, and as the reverberation hit her she suddenly felt her control snap.

Every muscle in her body tightened as she exploded around his fingers. She bit her lip hard, trying with all her might to withhold the loud sounds threatening to erupt from her as she convulsed around his fingers.

She had never imagined such pleasure could be had, always assuming that sex was more of a wifely duty to produce heirs. Billy had just shown her an entirely different view on the world, and as her pounding heart calmed and she came back to herself she realized she did not want to let it go.

He was still slowly working her with his fingers, bringing her down gently from the pure ecstasy he had just provided. She looked down to see a cocky, satisfied smirk on his face. “You’re even more of a vision when you come undone.”

She was out of breath as she felt a blush spread across her face. The blush deepened as he sucked his fingers clean in an obscene way, causing the twisting in her gut to return. She wondered if this is how it always would be with him - this all consuming passion that she would gladly let burn her from the inside out.

He moved off of the bed, causing her to miss the weight of him immediately and panic that he would leave; that was until he started to undo his belt. He was looking at her as a predator eyes his prey as he slowly undid the buckle. She bit her lip as she rose up to her knees, allowing for a better view of his muscled torso.

She could not believe he was real, he looked more like the art sculptures she had once seen in a museum back home. At the time she remembered thinking the likenesses strange - she had never seen a man of that physique and did not think it attainable. But here he was, standing before her - a living, breathing piece of art.

She dragged her fingers down the curve of his chest, tracing the ridges of his abdomen down to where he was removing his belt much too slowly for her liking. She was unsure of what was next, and felt a rush of nervousness run through her; but she would not go back now and knew he would be gentle with her.

She just needed him to move faster and wasn’t sure exactly why.

She impatiently shewed his hands away and tore the belt from his body before reaching for the buttons. “A bit impatient, are we?” he grinned as he brushed her hair from her face.

She bit her lip as she worked a button free with her trembling fingers. “I have been thinking about this all day,” she admitted as she finally undid the last button.

He raised his eyebrow high as a full smile bloomed on his face. “Have you now?”

“You were rather distracting as I tried to write in my journal.” She could feel the heat across her cheeks as she admitted to her ogling earlier in the day.

She dropped his pants to the ground without ceremony and was surprised to find he wore breeches underneath. She had somehow assumed a pirate would be less formal with his attire.

His thighs held even more muscles she did not know were possible. She licked her lips at the thought of tracing the newly exposed muscles with her tongue and discovering just what that bulge was before she felt the brush of his thumb along her cheekbone.

She glanced up to find him looking at her fondly. “You were equally as distracting, darling,” he kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose before moving in for a brief kiss on her lips, “I nearly lost my footing more than once in the rigging because I could feel your eyes on me.”

She felt a rush of worry that he may have injured himself because of her. She cupped his cheek and stroked her thumb along his strong cheekbone before replying, “I shall endeavor to be less distracting in the morrow.”

He laughed as he surged forward and wrapped her in a strong hold before nuzzling along her jaw with his nose and whispering in her ear, “I think that will be impossible after tonight.”

She was about to retort - with what, she would never know because all cohesive thought left her as he latched onto her earlobe once more. She moved her hands down the muscles of his back, tracing small scars she found along her way before reaching the band of his breeches. She followed along the top hem until she reached the front and untied the knot holding them in place.

She dropped them, and huffed a little at the attention he continued to give her neck when she was desperately curious about the rest of his body she just revealed. She felt him smile into her shoulder before taking a small step back to give her the same opportunity to admire him she had given him.

Her eyes tracked south down the plains of his chest, pausing on every scar they passed. She knew each scar must have a story and wanted to know them all; even though she knew time was not on her side.

She finally looked down at the last bit of skin she had exposed and hoped her shocked look wasn’t obvious. She had not realized it would be so big, and was suddenly worried about how that was supposed to fit inside her. Never-the-less, she felt a rush of excitement run through her at the thought of him taking her as his own. She brushed the back of her fingers along the underside of it and heard a sharp intake of breath sucked into Billy’s lungs.

The skin was soft - much softer than she would have ever guessed - but she was always inquisitive by nature and could not keep her questions to herself. “You will have to forgive me, my Governess never saw fit to teach me about this.” She blushed, but was too curious to keep her questions to herself as her fingers kept tracing absentmindedly, “I learned about anatomy, but she skipped over this chapter. What is this part of you called?”

She hesitantly looked up to his eyes, embarrassed by her naivety, but found him grinning down at her. “It has many names. Most of them rather crude and vulgar. Cock is the most common, but penis is the most anatomically correct.”

“And this?” she asked as her fingers brushed through the hair-dusted sack resting below. His penis twitched above her hand as she continued her gentle perusal.

He sounded more strained as he answered her this time. “Balls,” he gritted out, “Or testicles.”

“Balls?” she said with a giggle. It seemed a bit silly but as she grasped it in her hands she could feel why they were named that. He groaned from deep in his chest as she wiggled her fingers playfully. The sound was guttural and raw - causing the twisting feeling to return to her gut and the ache he had soothed to return to her center.

She released him and gracefully dropped to her feet, standing so she could walk around him and get a good look. Her heart ached for a moment as she thought on how this would be her only opportunity to enjoy a specimen of his caliber. Whatever pompous Lord her father had chosen would certainly not be as beautiful as the pirate who stood exposed before her.

He stood silently as her hand traced the muscles along his hips as she walked around him. His ass was just as firm as the rest of him as her fingers continued to trace lines and contours. He was mostly hairless, which she found rather odd. She remembered from when she was younger - before her father left her behind for the Americas - that his torso was covered with dark hair. She had assumed all men were hairy, but not her Billy.

 _He is not yours_ \- she chided herself for her silliness; but she desperately wished it were true. She wished she could have more than just tonight so she could hear every story that marked his body.

 _Mrs. Abigail Manderly has a lovely ring to it_ , she decided. But had to swallow the thought before her mood soured at the impossibility of it all. She would enjoy tonight and not let the feeling of her impending doom ruin anything.

As she finished her loop and stepped back in front of him she smiled. “You are a breathing work of art,” her finger circled his nipple as she spoke and it tightened under her touch. She realized that watching him react to her touch was quickly becoming one of her favorite things.

He smiled down at her with a strain that seemed to match the tension of his cock. “I’m not sure about all that,” he said as he stopped her fingers from traveling back south with his own hand and kissed her knuckles once more

He picked her up then, his one arm under her knees and the other behind her back, before settling her back down on the mattress. Her heart rate picked up, but she was curious about the pleasure he had given her with his mouth. “Shouldn’t I be returning the... favor?” she asked, suddenly unsure of what to call it, “It seems rather unfair that you gave me that pleasure and I have offered none in return.”

He chuckled as he crawled back over her; this time with no clothing between them. “Your touch offered plenty,” he kissed his way up her torso, using his teeth to gently nip at her skin and making her giggle. “If you returned that favor to me, I wouldn’t be able to finish this properly.”

She scrunched her eyebrows together in question, unsure of what he meant. Just when she was about to ask he sealed his mouth over hers. The kiss was slow and sensual, killing the words in the back of her throat as she spun from reality.

 _No longer the time for questions_ \- she decided as he settled his weight down over her. He was suddenly pressed hot and hard against her folds as her heart pounded in anticipation of what was to come. She moaned into his mouth as he rutted against her, spreading her slickness along his shaft and almost immediately bringing her body to the edge again.

“You’re sure?” He whispered into her neck softly.

“Yes.” She was positive she wouldn’t be able to stop now even if she wanted to.

There was no going back, but she found she was confident in her decision to throw caution to the wind. Billy had already showed her more attention and care than any old, fat Lord her father would have her marry. If her experiences over the last month taught her anything, it was that she wanted to _live_.

This was certainly living.

The reverent brush of his fingers down her side towards her hip sent shivers down her spine as she felt the slow pressure of him pushing into her. She gasped as he met a small resistance and paused his progress momentarily. With a whispered apology and grunt into the crook of her neck she felt a sharp pain bloom from inside her.

She swallowed a whimper at the sensation, but within moments that pain had subsided and she realized the pleasant, full sensation left behind had her body tingling with anticipation. After another moment to adjust, she pressed her hips against his in hopes he would get the message - she wanted more, so much more.

He started to rock gently against her; slowly at first, but more firm and steady as the moments went on. She could hear herself quietly moaning and gasping, but felt utterly detached from her body. She was pleasantly weightless, with every nerve ending on fire as Billy worshiped her from above.

She soon felt his calloused thumb back on that spot at the apex of her thighs. His moves were more jerky and far less controlled as they were early. But no matter, he still had her careening towards that cliff once more and she would be glad to dive from it head first this time. He swallowed her screams with a kiss as she clenched around him. It only took a few more pumps of his hips for him to follow behind.

He made a pained sound as she felt him pulse deep inside her, which just made her tighten even more around him. The entire thing was erotic and intoxicating.

 _I want more_ , she thought selfishly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed into her shoulder after partially collapsing on her, “I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.”

She was wholly confused now, hazed by the pleasure she had just experience twice-over. “I assure you there is no need to apologize,” the words came out as more of a sigh than she had intended.

“You could end up with child,” he said as he moved himself off of her and tucked his giant body beside her on the small bed. “I should’ve pulled away from you before finishing.”

Her mind wandered to a picture of her with a babe on her hip while he walked into their home with a smile on his face and a kiss on her cheek, and she couldn’t help but want it all - even though she knew it was nothing but a dream. The fact that he was currently drawing slow patterns across her stomach was not helping matters.

“If that happens, so be it,” she said with a sureness that would have shocked her a month before, “I still would not take this night back.”

“You are full of surprises, Abby,” he said with a grin and a kiss to the tip of her nose.

“Good ones, I hope?” Echoing his earlier sentiment.

“Definitely good.”


End file.
